Give Thanks
by mystic2182
Summary: Nathan and Haley's first Thanksgiving together.


**Give Thanks**

"Nate!" Haley stumbled through the front door, her arms loaded down with grocery bags. Nathan stood up from the couch to relieve her of the bags, before dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

"God, Haley! What did you do, buy the whole store?" He turned from her, placing the bags on the counter loudly.

"No. It takes a lot of food to cook Thanksgiving dinner. There's the turkey, stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes, salad, bread, dessert…"

"Ok I get it, food." He rifled through the bags, eyeing the contents carefully. "Hales, why do we need so many potatoes? How many are you planning on eating?" He looked up at her then, taking in her flushed cheeks and windblown hair.

"Well yeah, um, about that. I know we talked about a quiet dinner, just the two of us, but there's, uh, been an addition."

His eyes narrowed. "What kind of an addition?"

She looked around the kitchen, avoiding any eye contact. "Peyton, Luke and Brooke." Her voice was low.

"Hales!"

"I'm sorry but they didn't have anywhere else to go. Peyt's dad is working and you know Brooke wouldn't want to be with her parents even if they were around."

"Well, what about Luke? I know Karen didn't desert him on Thanksgiving!"

"No, he just didn't want to be left out."

Nate rolled his eyes at his brother. "But Hales, I was really looking forward to our first Thanksgiving being just us, our family."

Haley smiled brightly, moving around the counter to place her hands on his waist. "I know honey, and I'll make it up to you. But they're our friends, I just couldn't say no."

"What do you mean? You say no to me all the time?"

"Oh well you're different." She giggled.

"Oh really?" He leaned down to press his lips to hers. She responded instantly, her arms tightening around his waist. His hand massaged her neck as she tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. A low guttural moan escaped between her lips. Pushing into her, back against the counter, there was no breath of room between their bodies. He pulled back to look at her, taking in her rosy cheeks and tightly closed eyes. After a few seconds she blinked open her eyes to look at him bewildered.

"Didn't feel like you were saying no there?" He smirked and gave her a wink.

She laughed loudly. "No I guess not."

"Well what was that about making it up to me?" He paused to lean close to her ear, his breath tickling her. "Guess we better get started now." She shuddered against him. Nathan picked her up in one swift motion, throwing her up over his shoulder before striding to their bedroom and kicking the door closed, her giggles trailing down the hall.

Their forgotten groceries lay strewn on the counter.

Flipping through the channels, Nathan was having a hard time deciding on what football game to watch. It was the one thing he had always loved about Thanksgiving, plenty of sports to watch. While he preferred basketball, there was something about watching football on Thanksgiving Day.

Haley had woken early, flustered at having to prepare a whole Thanksgiving meal for five people for the first time, causing him to wake as well. It was hard to sleep when the sounds of pots and pans clanging from the kitchen echoed into the bedroom. So he had padded into the living room, set on watching football, when he realized all that was on was the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Haley had squealed and ran over, smashing next to him on the couch to watch all the balloons go by, her worries gone for the moment.

Nathan didn't get the fascination with this parade. Sure the Rose Parade was amazing, all those flower made to look like anything, but inflatable balloons? Who cares? It seemed Haley did; a smile across her face as she watched some giant cartoon character float across the screen, while the people holding on waved to the crowd. It seemed to be absolutely frigid in New York and Nathan couldn't fathom the appeal of standing outside to look at balloons.

Now, the parade was long over and Haley was back in the kitchen, muttering to herself and mixing ingredients. A loud metal clang came from the kitchen and she swore loudly.

"Hales, you okay? You need any help?"

"I'm fine baby, don't worry. And I already told you, no helping. It was my idea to invite more people, I'll handle it. Besides, Karen gave me a list of steps to follow. I can handle that. Brooke and Peyton should be here soon to help anyway."

Nathan laughed from his spot on the couch. "Brooke Davis, in a kitchen. This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever."

Haley joined in his laughter. "Well I said she'd be here, doesn't mean she'll be doing much. When's Luke coming over?"

"Hopefully soon, I don't want to be stuck with you girls for too long."

Haley stuck her tongue out at him and went back to making the stuffing.

Laughing, he settled in the couch cushions and concentrated on the Cowboys game in front of him. It was tradition for them to play on Thanksgiving and he was actually enjoying commentary from John Madden and that other guy, whoever he was. The doorbell buzzed behind him and he rose to get it, not wanting to interrupt Haley's cooking.

He opened the door, prepared to see Peyton and Brooke, but instead found Tim.

"Tim, buddy, what's up?" He looked behind him to see Haley had stopped what she was doing, intrigued by Tim's presence.

"I heard someone was having a Thanksgiving dinner for all his friends, and I wasn't invited!" Tim sulked past Nathan and sat heavily on the couch. Nate shot Haley a desperate look and she simply chuckled and went back to cooking.

"C'mon Tim, we didn't not invite you. In fact, I wasn't even the one that did the inviting. Haley did." He pointed at her accusatorily. He heard her gasp behind him and he turned to see her glaring at him.

Tim turned on Haley, coming to stand in front of her in the kitchen. "Haley, how could you not invite the Tim?"

"Maybe because you call yourself the Tim." She muttered under her breath. She blew a lock of hair out of her eyes and put on a sugary smile. "Tim, I'm so sorry, I just happened to run into Peyton and Brooke and they mentioned they didn't have anywhere to go. And knowing how popular you are, I figured you had too many plans to sort through as it is." She winked at him and Nathan had to suppress a laugh. She was amazing. "And if you want to know the truth, Nathan didn't want me to invite anyone." She smiled extra wide then.

Tim turned to glare at Nathan. "You didn't want your best friend to spend Thanksgiving dinner with you?" Nathan glared at Haley over Tim's head, only to have Haley smile cheekily at him and blow him a kiss.

"Of course I did Tim. But like Haley said, I just assumed you already had plans." He gritted through his teeth. Sometimes Tim was too much to handle.

"Well looks like you lucked out because I didn't have any plans. So when's dinner Haley?" He sat on the couch and looked at her, his face expectant.

"Not for awhile. You boys watch the game." She was full on laughing now, her body turned from them, her shoulders shaking.

Nathan left Tim with the football game to come behind her in the kitchen. "Oh this is funny to you." He tried to speak sternly but his voice was laced with humor.

"Yep. It's hilarious." She looked at him then and gave him a sweet kiss. "Just be happy that your friend cares that much to want to be around you."

"This is not how I imagined our first Thanksgiving," He muttered before heading back to sit beside Tim on the couch.

It was only a few minutes later that Brooke and Peyton came bounding through the door, each looking perfect as usual. "Tutor-wife, husband, let's get this Thanksgiving started." She took a look at Tim on the couch and groaned loudly. "What's Dim doing here?"

"Funny Brooke, I could ask the same thing." Tim turned away to look back at the TV.

"Whatever." Looking over at Haley in the kitchen she frowned. "Haley, what are you wearing?"

Haley looked down, flustered. "It's called an apron Brooke, so my clothes don't get dirty while I'm cooking." She shot Peyton a desperate look.

"No, beneath that. Don't tell me that's what you are wearing for Thanksgiving! Absolutely not. Look at Nathan, he's dressed nicely. Hell even Tim looks decent." She started to push Haley back towards her bedroom.

"No Brooke, this isn't what I'm wearing for dinner. I just didn't want to put it on yet, especially when I've been running around all day."

"Okay, good." Brooke sat at a stool and watched Haley mash potatoes.

"So what can we do to help?" Peyton spoke up, ignoring Brooke's look.

"Could you make the salad? I haven't gotten a chance to start it. I think everything else is under control." Haley looked around the kitchen frantically.

"No problem Hales. We can handle that." Peyton went to other side of the kitchen and began the salad.

"Brooke, here, keep mashing the potatoes, I need to check the turkey." Haley thrust the spoon in Brooke's hand roughly.

Brooke looked down distastefully. "Uh… I'm not really the domestic type." Haley and Peyton shot her glares and she sighed. "But what the hell, I'll give it a shot."

The girls became engrossed in their tasks, completely ignoring the two boys in the living room who had just begun to argue loudly.

"Tim! There is no penalty box! This is football, not hockey."

"I know it's not hockey, duh, there isn't any ice. I'm just saying, if they get penalties, why don't they have to sit down somewhere? Like a time out?"

Nate groaned loudly. "Because that's not the way the rules are. Just watch. You act like you've never seen football before."

"Well I'm usually watching the cheerleaders. Never paid much attention to the game." Tim laughed loudly, and Nathan couldn't help but join in.

"I wonder where Luke is. Haley thought he'd be here by now."

"Aww, little brother, were you worried about me?" Luke's voice came from behind Nathan to where he stood in the doorway, his arms full of a large paper bag.

"Worried? About you? Think again. I just didn't want to be left alone with Tim for this long." Tim protested next to him and Nathan and Lucas laughed.

"Luke! What do you have there?" Haley's voice called out.

Lucas walked into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter. "My mom told me to bring over some pies. She didn't think you'd have time to get it all done."

Haley squealed and jumped into Lucas's arms. "I love your mom! I was going to bake the pies while we were eating, but this is so much better." She rummaged through the bag and found one pumpkin pie and one pecan pie. "Oh these will taste so much better than anything I could've made."

Peyton looked at the pies. "What no cool whip?" She teased Lucas.

Lucas lifted his other hand to show he had indeed brought the cool whip. He smirked at her and she grinned back.

"Haley, are these done yet? My arm is killing me." Brooke complained from her spot at the counter. She rubbed her wrist tiredly.

"Brooke, these look amazing! Thank you!" Haley gave Brooke a big hug before taking the potatoes away to keep them warm in the microwave.

"Something sure smells good honey." Nathan and Tim had left their spots on the couch to join the group in the kitchen. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into a quick embrace.

"Thanks! It's almost ready. I just need you to carve the turkey while I go change. You think you can handle that?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Are you serious? I think I can carve a turkey. It's not brain surgery." He kissed her lightly.

"Okay good. Take it out of the oven and cut it. Luke, you and Tim finish setting the table. Peyton, Brooke, can you guys put the rest of the food out? I want to get out of these sweats."

"God yes, anything to get you into something attractive. It was ruining my appetite to look at those sweats any longer."

"Are you sure I need to carve the turkey? I'd rather help you pick out an outfit." Nathan smirked at her wildly and she laughed.

"I'm sure you would hot shot." With that she went down the hall and shut the door to their bedroom.

Shaking his head, Nathan turned to his task of carving the turkey. It was just like cutting a steak, right?

The table was set beautifully thanks to Brooke. After she had seen what Tim and Lucas considered properly setting the table, she had dismissed them to the TV without another word. Candles were lit for ambiance rather than romance, as the five friends sat around the table. Haley had yet to emerge from the bedroom and everyone was glancing at the door every few seconds.

Tim groaned loudly. "Nathan, get your wife out here. I'm starving!"

"Shut up Tim." Peyton hit him upside his head. "Haley spent the whole day cooking, give her a minute."

"Besides, there's no way we're sending Nathan in there, it would take another hour to get the two of them out." Brooke added.

Nathan was going to protest, but simply shrugged his shoulders in response. With that the bedroom door opened and Haley ran out, her hair pulled up, with curls framing her face. "I'm so sorry guys, I know you're probably starving." She took her seat beside Nathan and looked around at the faces of her friends. "What?"

"Tutor-wife! You look hot!" Brooke, was of course, the first to speak up.

"Really?" She looked at Nathan for confirmation but he was in too much of a daze to respond. Haley's top was a silky off the shoulder top of the deepest crimson, a stark contrast to her fair skin.

Shaking the lust out of his eyes, Nathan smiled brightly at her. "You look beautiful," He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "but that's not going to stay on long."

She blushed brightly and turned her attention back to their friends. "Okay, since its Thanksgiving, I think it's only appropriate that we say what we're thankful for. Who wants to start?" She looked pointedly across the table.

"Light on the lovey crap, you two. I have to eat." Brooke winked at Nathan and Haley.

"Uh, I guess I can." Lucas cleared his throat. "I'm thankful for my second chance. There's no place I'd rather be on Thanksgiving then here in Tree Hill with all of you, well maybe except for Tim. No, but seriously, I'm thankful for getting a brother and a sister this year, and for second chances on friendship." He looked over at Peyton and Brooke and smiled.

"Well I guess I'm next." Peyton looked deep in thought. "I'm glad we're seniors. I'm glad junior year is over with, even if it did bring us all closer together. I'm glad I have best friends like you guys to share this day with." She smiled sadly, and Brooke reached over to squeeze her hand.

"Well I don't have a lot to be thankful for, obviously, but I am happy that I've become a lot closer to all of you over this past year. And I am also glad for second chances. You guys are my family." Brooke's eyes glistened brightly.

Tim cleared his throat loudly. "I'm thankful for food because right now, I swear my stomach is eating my kidney." He looked around at all the dismayed faces of his friends. "Okay, and I'm grateful for all of you. And for Haley making this kick-ass dinner," he laughed.

Nathan felt Haley squeeze his knee under the table and he thought for a moment, preparing himself for the words. "I'm thankful for a lot of things. I'm glad to have gotten a brother this year." He smiled at Lucas. "And I'm thankful that I have a best friend who's always got my back. And two girls who will never fail to tell me when I'm being an ass." He turned to Haley, his face serious. "But most of all I'm thankful I found someone I love so much already. Most people spend a lifetime looking for what I've found, and well, I guess I must have been doing something right to get it to enjoy it this early in my life. I'm thankful for finally understanding what family really is." He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

Haley's eyes threatened to overflow and she took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm thankful for my family, wherever they may be today. For my best friend, I'm so happy he came back. For the two best girls I have ever known. I've never had real girl friends before, and I'm so glad it's you two. And for a husband who I love more everyday, which I never thought was possible. It's more than a girl could ask for. We're all truly lucky." She glanced into everyone's faces. "So enough of this sentimental crap, let's eat!"

Saying goodbye to their friends, Haley and Nathan turned to look at the disaster in the kitchen. Pots and pans littered the counters, and the remnants of food remained on the table. Pulling on dish gloves, Haley filled the sink with warm water, preparing to soak the dishes, before beginning on the rest of the mess.

Her back to him, Nathan wrapped his hands around her waist and nuzzled her neck, blowing softly at the curls that fell at the nape of her neck. He kissed the tender skin under her ear and heard her breath hitch. The smell of her perfume engulfed him and his hands squeezed her hips.

"Na-than." Haley dragged out his name on a jagged breath. "We have to get this cleaned up. I don't want to wake to it tomorrow morning." She continued to put pots into the warm, soapy water, despite his hold on her waist.

"C'mon Hales. This can just as easily be done tomorrow morning. Let's enjoy the rest of our Thanksgiving. I'll show you want I'm really thankful for." He voice was gravely and low.

She erupted in giggles and turned in his arms. "Did you really just turn Thanksgiving into sex?" She smiled at him curiously.

"What can I say? It's a gift. So what do you say?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned.

"How about we get this done really fast and then we can both be thankful?"

Nathan groaned and pulled away, rushing to the table and clearly it quickly. Haley laughed at his erratic behavior and continued to soak the pans, before putting the leftover food away. Looking up she saw Nathan was actually doing a fairly decent job, clearing the plates off and loading the dishwasher. Smiling to herself she went over to him and wrapped her hands around his chest, rubbing her cheek on his back.

He was surprised when he felt her fingers begin to work the buttons of his shirt, as she opened the shirt to scratch lightly at his stomach with her fingernails. Grinning to himself, he turned to look down into her deep chocolate eyes that had glazed over with lust. She jumped up quickly to capture his mouth in a heated kiss, her arms banded around his neck for support. He felt her tongue applying pressure to his lips before he parted them for her. She licked briefly at the roof of his mouth before pulling back to move her mouth over his jaw line. He pushed her back into the countertop and heard her moan out his name. She pulled at his now unbuttoned shirt, freeing his arms from the cotton material before fastening her mouth on his nipple ring. He sucked in his breath greedily and lost all control, grabbing her hips to pull her taut against him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Carrying her down the hall he moved his spoke huskily, "What about the dishes?" She heard the laughter in his voice.

"I think it's about time we gave thanks, don't you?"

His answer was the slamming of the bedroom door.


End file.
